Too Blind To See It
by xheybails
Summary: It's the day of Lorelai's wedding and Luke is miserable, will he find the courage to tell her how he feels?
1. To Blind To See It

**Title:** To Blind To See It

**By:** Bailee

**Timeline:** Season Two, Lorelai and Max's wedding.

**Pairing:** L/L, lots of JJ goodness.

**Summary:** It's the day of Lorelai's wedding and Luke is miserable, will he find the courage to tell her how he feels?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, I rent.

She was getting married today._ I don't want to go_. They weren't in a fight or anything; it was just too painful for him. _I had made some excuse; I had to work or something. She knew it was a lie; the whole town would be at her wedding. She just didn't understand why I wasn't going to be. She thought I'd be happy for her. She didn't know why I wasn't. I just couldn't tell her. Rachel was right and I've waited too long._

_She'll be walking down the isle now. The priest should be marrying them. I can hear it 'you may now kiss the bride …'_

Just then he heard the bells jingle and someone walked in.

"Lorelai!" he exclaimed, stunned, "shouldn't you be getting married right now?" Maybe it's not too late, maybe this was his chance to tell her.

"I couldn't do it." _Why? Maybe because she loves me? No, that can't be it. That's crazy. She doesn't love me. _"Not without you there."

"What?" he asked, "What are you talking about?"

"You are my best friend, Luke, and I needed you there." She started, "There was obviously some reason you didn't want me to get married, something big enough for you to miss it. And if there isn't I'll be real mad at you. But I'm not doing it without your support."

"It's not that I didn't want it, it's just that I had to work." Luke stated.

"Yeah, because I see you're so busy in here." She replied sarcastically, glancing around the empty diner.

"It's in a lull." He said.

"Right. Luke why won't you come?" she asked, smiling her persuasive smile and twirling the single curl that hung down from her fancy updo.

He just stood there, thinking about how beautiful she was, he couldn't say no to her. She had him wrapped around her finger. She had him whipped, for lack of a better term.

"Fine, but I'll have to change."

"Yay!" she said, excitedly, it really meant a lot to her, "hurry!"

He dressed as fast as he could, into the suit she has gotten her a few months back.

He walked down the stairs and found her drinking a cup of coffee.

"Wow, what a shocker."

"Hey, a girl needs her coffee."

"Now?" he asked, trying to act surprised, even though he wasn't.

"Well, somehow, unlike you, Max probably wouldn't understand me drinking it while walking down the isle."

_Well, _he thought, _I wouldn't care if she was drinking it during the vows, as long as I was marrying her._

"Okay, come on!" She said, dragging him to the ceremony.

"Go!" Lorelai ordered him, "Now sit and watch me look Purdy."

_More like beautiful_, he thought.

He sat down and a few moments later, he saw Lorelai walk into the room, she looked amazing. She looked at him and smiled. The smile he fell in love with. The smile he longed to see everyday. He knew she was it. It sounded cheesy but she was the one. The one he wanted for life. The one he wanted to be with forever. He had just waited too long. So he just simply returned the smile.

She took her place, opposite Max. The priest began, but Luke was lost in his thoughts, he kept thinking of how they could be together now, but he was too much of an idiot to say it to her.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace." He heard the priest say.

"I object!" He heard himself saying.

"You what?" Lorelai asked.

"Lorelai, you can't get married!" he replied.

"What why didn't you tell me this ten minutes ago when I asked you?" she asked.

"You saw _him _before _our_ wedding?" Max asked, clearly shocked.

"I wanted you to be happy! But I just couldn't take it. You can't marry him!" Luke continued, ignoring Max.

"Why?" she screamed.

"Because I love you!" He screamed back.

"You what?" Every Stars Hollowian in the church replied, except for Patty who was heard saying "Finally!"

"I … love you." He said.

"Oh my god." She said. He could tell she was stunned. He just couldn't tell if it was good or bad.

He looked at her, searching for an answer in her eyes. Then all of a sudden, there it was. That smile. The one he loved. Then she turned to Max.

"Max, I am so sorry."

"What? You are leaving me at the alter for that – that diner man?" Max yelled in reply.

"Yes, and do you know why Max? Because unlike you, Luke understands me. He knows my coffee addiction, he knows how I'm a sucker for umpa lumpas, he knows how I'm obsessed with all the 80's bands and he knows all my faults, and still loves me anyway. But most of all, he knows me." She explained.

"Way to go sugar!" Babette encouraged.

"I know you!" Max argued.

"No, no you don't, not the real me, you know what you see in front of you right now, and that's not me. So if this is what you're in love with I'm sorry, but you're in love with my mother, not me. I'm sorry." She said again, then walked over to Luke and with all the passion she had in her, she kissed him. She kissed him and she knew. Everything she had been searching for was right in front of her. It was always there, she was just too blind to see it.

_A/N – What do you guys think, should I continue or leave it? Please R&R!_


	2. This Time We Knew It

**Title:** To Blind To See It

**By:** Bailee

**Timeline:** Season Two, Lorelai and Max's wedding.

**Pairing:** L/L, lots of JJ goodness.

**Summary:** It's the day of Lorelai's wedding and Luke is miserable, will he find the courage to tell her how he feels?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, I rent.

**Chapter Two:** This Time We Knew It

I looked through the doors just to see "how full it was, but I was secretly looking for Luke. He said he "had to work" but I hoped he had changed his mind. _I need him to be here, I need to know he's okay with this. But he's not. And I wish he would just tell me why. I know it's just because he wants me to be happy. But I won't be if he's not here. My best friend cannot miss the biggest day of my life. I need him to be here._

"Where are you going?" Sookie asked, rather loudly too.

"Luke's!" I yelled as I headed out the door. _I'm not getting married without him. He's wiping the counters. He's mad, I can tell. Is he mad at me?_

"Lorelai!" he exclaimed, stunned, "shouldn't you be getting married right now?"

"I couldn't do it. Not without you there." _He needs to know I need him._

"What?" he asked, "What are you talking about?"

"You are my best friend, Luke, and I needed you there." I started rambling, "There was obviously some reason you didn't want me to get married, something big enough for you to miss it. And if there isn't I'll be real mad at you. But I'm not doing it without your support."

"It's not that I didn't want it, it's just that I had to work." Luke stated.

"Yeah, because I see you're so busy in here." I replied sarcastically, glancing around the empty diner_. Why won't he come? Can't he tell I want him there? Forget wanting him there, I need him there._

"It's in a lull." He said.

"Right. Luke why won't you come?" she asked, smiling her persuasive smile and twirling the single curl that hung down from her fancy updo.

"Fine, but I'll have to change." He finally gave in.

"Yay!" I said, excitedly, "Hurry!" _He still didn't tell me why though. Oh my god, what if the whole town was right? What if Luke does have a thing for me? No, that can't be it. Can it? No, no it's not. That's not it._

He walked down the stairs and found me drinking a cup of coffee.

"Wow, what a shocker."

"Hey, a girl needs her coffee."

"Now?" he asked, trying to be surprised, even though I knew he wasn't.

"Well, somehow, unlike you, Max probably wouldn't understand me drinking it while walking down the isle." _Oh man, I just compared marrying Max to marrying Luke. I can't believe I did that. _

"Okay, come on!" I said, dragging him to the ceremony.

"Go!" I ordered him, "Now sit and watch me look Purdy."

_I'm getting married. It didn't really hit me until now. When I leave this church, I will be Max's wife. He will be my husband. We will be married. I'm rambling in my head. The priest is starting, but I'm thinking about why Luke wouldn't want me to marry Max. is he a psycho murderer? No, Luke would be more worried about my safety than my happiness, so it can't be anything like that. He's cheating on me? He has a kid? Why won't he just –_

"I object!" She heard Luke saying.

"You what?" I asked. What? What does he mean, he objects?

"Lorelai, you can't get married!" he replied.

"What why didn't you tell me this ten minutes ago when I asked you?" I asked.

"You saw _him _before _our_ wedding?" Max asked, shocked. Even more shocked when I ignored him.

"I wanted you to be happy! But I just couldn't take it. You can't marry him!" Luke continued, ignoring Max.

"Why?" she screamed.

"Because I love you!" He screamed back. _Oh my god. Did he just say what I think he said?_

"You what?" Every Stars Hollowian in the church replied with her, except for Patty who was heard saying "Finally!"

"I … love you." He said.

"Oh my god." _He- he loves me? I looked at Max. I looked at Luke. I looked at Rory. I looked at Sookie. I looked at my parents. I knew who they wanted me to be with. Max. Luke. Luke. Luke. Christopher. What I didn't know was who I wanted to be with. But did I even love Max? I was about to marry him. We were at the alter, and who was I thinking about? Luke. I guess that answers it. I smiled at him in response._

"Max, I am so sorry."

"What? You are leaving me at the alter for that – that diner man?" Max yelled in reply.

"Yes, and do you know why Max? Because unlike you, Luke understands me. He knows my coffee addiction, he knows how I'm a sucker for umpa lumpas, he knows how I'm obsessed with all the 80's bands and he knows all my faults, and still loves me anyway. But most of all, he knows me." I explained.

"Way to go sugar!" Babette encouraged.

"I know you!" Max argued.

"No, no you don't, not the real me, you know what you see in front of you right now, and that's not me. So if this is what you're in love with I'm sorry, but you're in love with my mother, not me. I'm sorry." I said again, then walked over to Luke kissed him. _I'm kissing Luke. Luke. I'm kissing Luke. My best friend Luke. Great, I'm rambling again._

"I'll be right back." I whispered in his ear. Then I ran (or the closest thing to running I could do in my dress), and changed into my jeans, and tool down my hair, wanting to forget about almost making the biggest mistake of my life.

"Come on" I said, taking him to the diner. _I am in serious need of some coffee. Today has been one stressful day. I sat down at the counter like I had so many times before. But today was different. Today we were in love. And this time we knew it._


	3. How Damn Lucky He Was

**Title:** To Blind To See It

**By:** Bailee

**Timeline:** Season Two, Lorelai and Max's wedding.

**Pairing:** L/L, lots of JJ goodness.

**Summary:** It's the day of Lorelai's wedding and Luke is miserable, will he find the courage to tell her how he feels?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, I rent.

**Chapter Three:** How Damn Lucky He Was

"So…" she said again, "More?" she asked holding her cup out to me.

"That was your third cup!" I exclaimed, returning to their usual banter.

"Yeah, I thought my limit was four!" she argued, walking behind the counter.

"Nope, I changed it." He said, wondering if she was planning on stealing some.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to change your mind then, she said before she kissed him.

"Well, I guess you can have one more. Only one though." He gave in.

"Good," she agreed, "and now that I know how to get all the coffee I want, I'm kind of hungry. Pie?"

"Fine, this stuff will kill you one day." he couldn't resist.

"Might as well go happy!" she answered. Luke walked around the counter and sat next to her. "So…" this time it was Luke who broke the silence.

"So…" she imitated. "I just don't know what I'm going to do this week. I already took off work and there's no way I'm working during my vacation time. I guess I'll just sit at home. All alone. Or we could do something."

"Like what?" he asked.

"I don't know; go to a movie or something. Or we could just hang out."

"Sure"

"Oh, it's Rory." She explained when her cell phone rang.

"Hey Hun." She answered.

"Hey mom," Rory said, "where'd you go? I assumed you went home, but when I got here you weren't there. Where'd you go?"

"Vegas"

"What?"

"Yep, me and Luke eloped."

"Don't tell her that!" Luke protested.

"Are you serious?" Rory asked, not putting it past her mother.

"Nope."

"Good. So you're at Luke's?"

"Yep." She said, but the only answer she got was a dial tone.

"The kid doesn't even say bye anymore."

"She coming?" Luke asked.

"No, she's headed over to Lane's. You Know, I think she believed me for a minute."

"About what?"

"Us eloping."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

They were silent for a moment, enjoying the now rather comfortable quietness.

"Gah!" she exclaimed.

"What?" he asked slightly concerned.

"Now I have to go to that stupid party thing at her mother's house" she said, annoyed.

"Oh."

"Yeah, I mean I wasn't going to have to go before, but now I will be here. And the worst part is that she knows. There is no possible way of getting out of it. It'll be me, Rory, and all my mother's friends saying _'Lorelai I thought you were on your honeymoon'_ and _'Lorelai, where's your husband, I'd like to meet him'_, Gah! Not getting married should not be this annoying." She ranted, complete with voices imitating her mother's friends.

"Regretting it?" Luke asked, slightly scared of what her reply would be.

"What- no." she replied, "Of course not!"

"Just checking" he assured her. He got wrapped up in his thoughts a bit. That happened whenever he thought about her. And when he was with her. It was like time stood still. It was just the two of them. And nothing else mattered.

"Hello? Earth to Luke?" Lorelai was saying to him.

"Huh?" he asked.

"What're you thinking about?"

"You." He replied honestly.

"Oh, good answer." Lorelai approved.

"Yeah."

"What about me?" she prompted.

"Just trying to make sure this is real. Cause it would really suck if this was just a dream."

"Oh, well, thanks I guess."

"Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"How long have you … you know … felt this way … about me?" she asked.

"I don't know, a while I guess. But I kind of always denied it. But I guess I starting believing it when Rachel left. She said my heart wasn't in it. Then I finally realized that she was right. I was going to tell you that night, when I told you she left and you asked why, but then Max showed up. And you just seemed so happy. I didn't want to ruin it."

"But you didn't"

"No?"

"You made it better." She assured him.

"Really?" he questioned again.

"Yeah."

"Good."

"So, I better go find Sookie. She's going to wonder.

"Okay" he replied.

"I'll be back later." She added when she caught the disappointment in his voice. Then pulled him into a quick goodbye kiss, that ended up being … well, not so quick.

"I'd better go now or I won't be able to make myself leave." She said walking to the door, resisting the urge to kiss him again.

"Hey Luke? What you said before … me too."

He watched her walk across the street and head to Sookie's house, he just sat and thought about how damn lucky he was.


End file.
